Jn 12/kjv
: }|1| 12:1 Then Jesus six days before the passover came to Bethany, where Lazarus was, which had been dead, whom he raised from the dead. }} : }|2| 12:2 There they made him a supper; and Martha served: but Lazarus was one of them that sat at the table with him. }} : }|3| 12:3 Then took Mary a pound of ointment of spikenard, very costly, and anointed the feet of Jesus, and wiped his feet with her hair: and the house was filled with the odour of the ointment. }} : }|4| 12:4 Then saith one of his disciples, Judas Iscariot, Simon's son, which should betray him, }} : }|5| 12:5 Why was not this ointment sold for three hundred pence, and given to the poor? }} : }|6| 12:6 This he said, not that he cared for the poor; but because he was a thief, and had the bag, and bare what was put therein. }} : }|7| 12:7 Then said Jesus, Let her alone: against the day of my burying hath she kept this. }} : }|8| 12:8 For the poor always ye have with you; but me ye have not always. }} : }|9| 12:9 Much people of the Jews therefore knew that he was there: and they came not for Jesus' sake only, but that they might see Lazarus also, whom he had raised from the dead. }} : }|10| 12:10 But the chief priests consulted that they might put Lazarus also to death; }} : }|11| 12:11 Because that by reason of him many of the Jews went away, and believed on Jesus. }} : }|12| 12:12 On the next day much people that were come to the feast, when they heard that Jesus was coming to Jerusalem, }} : }|13| 12:13 Took branches of palm trees, and went forth to meet him, and cried, Hosanna: Blessed is the King of Israel that cometh in the name of the Lord. }} : }|14| 12:14 And Jesus, when he had found a young ass, sat thereon; as it is written, }} : }|15| 12:15 Fear not, daughter of Sion: behold, thy King cometh, sitting on an ass's colt. }} : }|16| 12:16 These things understood not his disciples at the first: but when Jesus was glorified, then remembered they that these things were written of him, and that they had done these things unto him. }} : }|17| 12:17 The people therefore that was with him when he called Lazarus out of his grave, and raised him from the dead, bare record. }} : }|18| 12:18 For this cause the people also met him, for that they heard that he had done this miracle. }} : }|19| 12:19 The Pharisees therefore said among themselves, Perceive ye how ye prevail nothing? behold, the world is gone after him. }} : }|20| 12:20 And there were certain Greeks among them that came up to worship at the feast: }} : }|21| 12:21 The same came therefore to Philip, which was of Bethsaida of Galilee, and desired him, saying, Sir, we would see Jesus. }} : }|22| 12:22 Philip cometh and telleth Andrew: and again Andrew and Philip tell Jesus. }} : }|23| 12:23 And Jesus answered them, saying, The hour is come, that the Son of man should be glorified. }} : }|24| 12:24 Verily, verily, I say unto you, Except a corn of wheat fall into the ground and die, it abideth alone: but if it die, it bringeth forth much fruit. }} : }|25| 12:25 He that loveth his life shall lose it; and he that hateth his life in this world shall keep it unto life eternal. }} : }|26| 12:26 If any man serve me, let him follow me; and where I am, there shall also my servant be: if any man serve me, him will my Father honour. }} : }|27| 12:27 Now is my soul troubled; and what shall I say? Father, save me from this hour: but for this cause came I unto this hour. }} : }|28| 12:28 Father, glorify thy name. Then came there a voice from heaven, saying, I have both glorified it, and will glorify it again. }} : }|29| 12:29 The people therefore, that stood by, and heard it, said that it thundered: others said, An angel spake to him. }} : }|30| 12:30 Jesus answered and said, This voice came not because of me, but for your sakes. }} : }|31| 12:31 Now is the judgment of this world: now shall the prince of this world be cast out. }} : }|32| 12:32 And I, if I be lifted up from the earth, will draw all men unto me. }} : }|33| 12:33 This he said, signifying what death he should die. }} : }|34| 12:34 The people answered him, We have heard out of the law that Christ abideth for ever: and how sayest thou, The Son of man must be lifted up? who is this Son of man? }} : }|35| 12:35 Then Jesus said unto them, Yet a little while is the light with you. Walk while ye have the light, lest darkness come upon you: for he that walketh in darkness knoweth not whither he goeth. }} : }|36| 12:36 While ye have light, believe in the light, that ye may be the children of light. These things spake Jesus, and departed, and did hide himself from them. }} : }|37| 12:37 But though he had done so many miracles before them, yet they believed not on him: }} : }|38| 12:38 That the saying of Esaias the prophet might be fulfilled, which he spake, Lord, who hath believed our report? and to whom hath the arm of the Lord been revealed? }} : }|39| 12:39 Therefore they could not believe, because that Esaias said again, }} : }|40| 12:40 He hath blinded their eyes, and hardened their heart; that they should not see with their eyes, nor understand with their heart, and be converted, and I should heal them. }} : }|41| 12:41 These things said Esaias, when he saw his glory, and spake of him. }} : }|42| 12:42 Nevertheless among the chief rulers also many believed on him; but because of the Pharisees they did not confess him, lest they should be put out of the synagogue: }} : }|43| 12:43 For they loved the praise of men more than the praise of God. }} : }|44| 12:44 Jesus cried and said, He that believeth on me, believeth not on me, but on him that sent me. }} : }|45| 12:45 And he that seeth me seeth him that sent me. }} : }|46| 12:46 I am come a light into the world, that whosoever believeth on me should not abide in darkness. }} : }|47| 12:47 And if any man hear my words, and believe not, I judge him not: for I came not to judge the world, but to save the world. }} : }|48| 12:48 He that rejecteth me, and receiveth not my words, hath one that judgeth him: the word that I have spoken, the same shall judge him in the last day. }} : }|49| 12:49 For I have not spoken of myself; but the Father which sent me, he gave me a commandment, what I should say, and what I should speak. }} : }|50| 12:50 And I know that his commandment is life everlasting: whatsoever I speak therefore, even as the Father said unto me, so I speak. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *